Various sensor assemblies are provided in a vehicle exhaust system with a sensor measuring a state of the exhaust gases in communication with a sensor module. The sensor module is often mounted on the vehicle frame near the exhaust, and may be exposed to the surrounding environment and road debris, experience heating from the adjacent exhaust system, as well as incur rattle or noise, vibration, and harshness based on the connection to the frame that may impact the life of the sensor module as well as impact user expectations for vehicle noise.